The First Time
by xlaurenme2x
Summary: All the first times the Turner family have gone through over the years.
1. The first time they met

**The first time they met**

Sister Burnadette is new to sisterhood. She was walking to Nonnatus House where we would begin her new life in the sisterhood. She trained as a nurse then decided to become a sister and took the name Brunadette like the song of Brunadette. She was took a place at a Nurseing house and a house where she would fit in more as there are more sisters.

Sister Bernadette's POV

"Hello, I am looking for Nonnatus House. Do you know where I can find it?" I asked someone walking down the road.

"Hello, I am heading there now. Follow me!"

The Man replied.

"Thank you. I am Sister Bernadette!" I said as we started walking down the road.

Dr. Turner's POV

"Turner. Dr. Turner. I work with the Nonnatus House." I answered we turned the corner.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way up to the house.

"Here we go." I rang the bell.

"Thank you." She said as a Sister Julienne came to the opened the door.

"Dr. Sister Bernadette?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Yes that is me." Sister Bernadette replied.

"I must dash off! Goodbye Sisters!" I said as walked down the stairs.


	2. The first delivery

The first delivery

Sister Bernadette has been at the Nonnatus House for over a month now. She was getting used to being a sister more now. She has been to a few deliveries, one clinic and to a few appointments.

Sister Bernadette's POV

I was 1st on call today. I was just about to go and have a cup of tea when the phone rang.

"Nonnatus House, midwife speaking!" I repeated what I had heard the other nurses say when they answered the phone.

"My wife's waters just broke!" The worried voice of a husband came through the phone.

"Ok what is your wife's name?" I asked so I could find the address in the book.

"Lauren Buffay." The worried voice came through the phone once again.

"Ok I will be there straight away." I put the phone down and went to get my cape and bag. Then headed for the bike shed.

4 hours later, baby girl Buffay has been born. I am now waiting for the afterbirth to come.

I checked Lauren's stomach, I felt something else.

"Lauren has anyone said that you could be expecting twins?" I asked Lauren to see if there was any chance of twins. She shook her head. I went out of the room to ask her husband to call Dr Turner.

Another hour went by, baby boy Buffay has been born and the afterbirth delivered.

"Lauren I will be back tomorrow. Be careful and don't do any heavy lifting until you have fully recovered." I told her as I left the room. Dr Turner was with Lauren's husband.

"I will see you tomorrow Mr Buffay." I said as he showed me and Dr Turner out.

"Good night Dr." I said to Dr Turner as I got on to my bike.

"Good night Sister, I will see you at clinic tomorrow." He replied as he got in to his car.

( ** _Sorry for the short first chapter. The chapters will get longer as I continue.)_**


	3. The First Journey

Part One

Fast forward a few years.

Phone starts to ring*

Dr Turner went to the phone "Morning!"

"I've been discharged." Came a Scottish accent through the phone.

"Sister Bernadette?"

"I'm supposed to go to Chichester, but I won't." Sister Bernadette said.

"Why's that?" Dr Turner questioned.

"I thought for a long time, that I was in the wrong place, I wasn't, I was living the wrong life." She replied.

"I wrote to you." He said.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I said to much, or not enough."

"You said what was necessary."


	4. The First Journey Part 2

**Part 2**

"What if it had started raining? You could have got lost?" Dr Turner told Sister Bernadette while checking her temperature

"I was lost I got the wrong bus." She replied. Dr Turner put his coat around the pelite woman who was no longer wearing a wimple.

"I was on the right road." Dr T said after a few seconds of holding the coat around her body and looking into her eyes.

"Yes" She paused. "I know you so little, but I couldn't be more certain."

"I am completely certain." He paused. "I don't even know your name."

"Shelagh."

"Patrick."

"There, we've made a start." Shelagh said.


End file.
